Hela
and is also one of five comic book characters in general to have their movie version used by the wiki founder. ]] Hela is a character from the Thor franchise by Marvel Comics. She is the Asgardian goddess of death and is based on Hel, the Norse goddess of the same name; as the ruler of Hel and Niflheim, the character has been a frequent foe of Thor. Debuting in the Silver Age of comic books, Hela first appeared in Journey into Mystery #102 and was adapted from Norse mythology by editor/writer Stan Lee and artist/writer Jack Kirby. In 2017's Thor Ragnorak, Hela was introduced into the Marvel Cinematic Universe where she was played by Cate Blanchett. Description Introduced in the Silver Age of Comic Books in 1964, Hela has become one of The Mighty Thor's most enduring foes. She has also occasionally allied herself with (and fought against) other Marvel villains such as Loki, Mephisto, The Enchantress and Thanos, as well as played an antagonist role to such Marvel heroes as The Avengers, the New Mutants, Multiple Man and Angela. Like Hel, her counterpart in Norse Mythology, Hela is the Asgardian Goddess of Death and the ruler of Hel and Niffleheim, ominous ice and mist-covered realms that occupy the bottom (or the roots) of Yggsdrasil and are home to the embodied souls of Asgardians that did not die in battle (those who did die in battle go to Valhalla), as well as the souls of the "dishonored dead". The alleged daughter of Loki, the God of Mischief, and a Jötunn sorceress called Angerboda, Hela first came to the Allfather Odin's attention when the Norns (the three Goddesses of Fate) warned him that she would pose a great threat to the Nine Realms. Odin, in response, cast her down to Hel and appointed her as the Goddess of Death when she reached majority. Since that time she has frequently come into conflict with both Odin and his son Thor as she has schemed and plotted to conquer Valhalla, Asgard, the Nine Realms and even the Universe as a whole. In one storyline she went as far as to plot with Loki to bring about Ragnarok, the "Twilight of the Gods". In another she stole a portion of Odin's soul and used it to create a supremely powerful entity called 'Infinity' note which she then unleashed on the Universe in a bid for ultimate conquest. The entity took complete control of Odin and caused mass chaos and destruction Universe wide as the entity devoured all around it, Midgard especially where wars raged on endlessly until Thor finally defeated the entity by combining his powers with Loki and Karnilla to separate it from his father for good. Later (during Walt Simonson's now legendary run on The Mighty Thor), a vengeful Hela cursed Thor with a dark form of immortality wherein he could not die, but his bones were weak and brittle and he could not heal from any wound or injury, therefore making his eternal life nothing more than an endless torture. Of course, this ultimately didn't stick and Thor eventually defeated her and forced her to lift the curse by transferring his soul into the Destroyer and invading Hel. Over the years she has featured in many more storylines, initially limited to The Mighty Thor and Journey into Mystery books, but recent times have seen her more increasingly crossing over into the wider Marvel universe and interacting with earth-bound characters such as the New Mutants and The Avengers and cosmic characters such as Thanos and his Black Order. Literature Prior to the age of any of the wikis owned by the wiki founder being made, Hela was never used in any form of literature because, prior to seeing 2012's The Avengers, the wiki founder had never heard of Thor let alone any of his rogue's gallery (except perhaps Loki). Today, Hela continues to be unused in literature but alongside Maleficent, she is used as a character basis. In this case, the wiki founder uses Hela as the basis for the last Vuzzathan chancellor and now member of The Alliance of Revitalization, Ruvia who is also responsible for healing Hildegyth's broken arm after an encounter with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. However, along with The Baroness who is used as inspiration for Baroness Imyne, the wiki founder gets rid of Hela's headgear owing to its impracticality. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Canon